Childhood Friend
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Most people call him just an impression, but Tsuna knew better. Jack Frost was a real person, and a very good friend of his... his childhood friend.


**Chance of OOC**

 **No bashing**

 **Warnings: Bullying, attempt suicide and cursing.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

Most people call him just an impression, but Tsuna knew better. Jack Frost was a real person, and a very good friend of his... his childhood friend.

-ooOOoo-

 _5 year old Tsuna was outside all alone in the backyard. It snowed rather heavily last night, which resulted in a snow day. All the schools were closed due to that. It wasn't very cold, in the child's opinion. He still wore a scarf, coat and gloves, but he refused to wear anything else because it would have been too hot. Tsuna clumsily and with a heavy heart tried to make a snowman. The child's shoulders stiffened in sadness. He felt so lonely. None of the kids wanted to play with him. After all, he was Dame-Tsuna. He was no good in school, even though he was in kindergarten, and was very bad in sports. Thus, he got his nickname._

 _The little child tried to push the big snow ball, which was supposed to be the base of the snowman. Unfortunately, it was too big and too heavy to move. Tsuna fell onto his bum in defeat. He ignored the cold snow underneath. He was too busy trying to hold back his crying at the fact that he was so weak. The big brown eyes started to water as they stared at the big snow ball. The 5 year old brought his legs close to his chest. He hid his face in them to hide his crying that he could no longer hold back._

 _"Hey, why ya crying kid?"_

 _Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin. Thankfully, he didn't shriek in shock. Looking up, he saw a pale teenage boy with white hair and blue eyes stare down at him. He wore a simple blue hooded sweater, brown pants and had this weird staff thing in his hand. The stranger looked confused. A frown was on his face. Quickly, the albino realized something if his shocked face said anything about it. He asked with hesitation:_

 _"Can you see me?"_

 _Tsuna tilted his head to the side in confusion. He nodded slowly. The teenager started to look excited. He asked again but this time with eagerness:_

 _"Can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes sir"_

 _Tsuna replied shyly. The stranger whooped in excitement. He did a small back flip, landing on the big snow ball. He asked the small child:_

 _"What's your name kid?"_

 _"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but others call me Dame-Tsuna."_

 _The teenager frowned again. He got off of the big snow ball to kneel in front of the sad child. He looked much disapproved about something that the little child couldn't figure out. After a few moments, he announced with a comforting grin:_

 _"How about I call you, Tsuna?"_

 _Tsuna's eyes widened a little in shock and surprise. He stuttered:_

 _"T-T-Tsuna?"_

 _"Mhm!"_

 _"W-What's your name?"_

 _"Frost Jack"_

 _It was that moment that a friendship started to form, which would last a life time._

-ooOOoo-

 _"What are you doing here Dame-Tsuna?"_

 _"You're too stupid"_

 _"No good"_

 _"I bet that you're going to live on the streets when you're older."_

 _More and more insults came from the gang of bullies, whom surrounded the 10 year old Tsuna. Tsuna shrunk back. His back hit the wall of the school. He waited for the physical abuse to occur, something that always happened after the insults. His shoulder was grabbed roughly. He was pushed around inside the circle by the bullies. All of them laughed at his misery._

 _At some point, Tsuna fell onto his hands and knees. A kick contacted with his stomach. The 10 year old gasped in pain. He collapsed into the cold snow, letting the boys punch and kick him all they liked. He wasn't strong enough to fight them off, the teachers nor would the principle listen to him, so he let the abuse continue. He bit his bottom lip hard, to the point that he tasted some blood on his tongue._

 _Why couldn't they just leave him alone? What had he ever done to them? Whom has he angered up there to be given such a painful childhood?_

 _His mother was a kind but naive woman, whose head was always in the clouds no matter what. His dad was barely home. He was continuously harassed emotionally, verbally and physically every day. Nobody gave him a second glance unless it was to belittle him. He was nicknamed no good Tsuna. The list just went on and on forever it seemed. What had he ever done to deserve this?_

 _It was then that the pain finally stopped. No more kicks. No more punches. The only things that were heard were yells and gasps. Finally, one of them shouted:_

 _"Let's get out of here!"_

 _Tsuna weakly tried to seat up, but his body was in too much pain. A hand gently touched his shoulder, a cold one at that. He knew only one person with that kind of touch. A small weak smile appeared on his face. He announced happily:_

 _"Jack-onii-san"_

 _"Hey, shhh it's going to be okay." A comforting male voice said. Tsuna was rolled onto his back. The boy whimpered in pain as his back touched the cold snow. He opened his brown eyes slowly, but everything looked so fuzzy. His head was spinning nonstop. He felt cool fingers lift his head. "Shit, you have a concussion." The spirit cursed as he gently put the head back down. "How many fingers am I holding?"_

 _Jack lifted a certain amount of fingers. Tsuna squint his eyes a bit. He mumbled:_

 _"3"_

 _"It's 1. You definitely have a concussion. You need to go to the hospital right away."_

 _Jack didn't mention to the child that he was losing a lot of blood. The snow that he gave to the small town started to turn into a nasty color of red underneath Tsuna. Tsuna painfully grasped a hold of the blue sweater. He whimpered:_

 _"Don't go"_

 _Jack shushed the child gently. He ran his fingers through the brown hair to comfort the pained 10 year old._

 _"I'll always be here for you, kid, don't worry."_

-ooOOoo-

 _13 years old, now 14, Tsuna sat alone in his bedroom. The whole house was empty except for one spirit, and it was the human adolescent. It was his birthday too, but everybody was out celebrating_ Reborn's _birthday. The adolescent's room was dark. The only thing that lights the room was the moonlight. He reflected back to his last 13 years of his life._

 _It was a complete crappy life._

 _The only good thing about it was his friend Jack, whom stuck by him no matter what._

 _Tsuna would sure miss the albino spirit, but he was sure that they would meet somehow someway. The brown headed teenager grabbed a small pistol that sat on his side on the ground. It was one of those guns that his dad hid around the house in case they needed to protect themselves. The brown headed teenager played with the idea of death and suicide once again. Who was going to miss him? His mom would probably not even notice his absent. His dad would be completely oblivious to his suicide and not even care. Reborn would simply go back to Nono with a failed mission. Yamamoto and Gokudera would simply need to find another person to follow, one that wasn't weak or stupid or both._

 _He had enough of his life. No matter what he did it never satisfied anybody. He was literally woken up by nearly dying every day by Reborn. He still was belittled by everyone. Heck, even his mother started to belittle him too. He struggled to survive everyday through the hell that his 'tutor' put him through that he called 'training'. People from the mafia came to finish him off._

 _All Tsuna asked for was a simple, quiet life. Unfortunately for him, he quickly came to realize that it would never happen. So, the only way out was death._

 _Tsuna's body shook, as if a war took place inside. A part of him told him that he should just get it over with, but another pleated for him to give life a second chance. He told his hand to lift up the gun to his head and shoot himself, but his body refused to listen. It felt like hours had gone by before his body finally gave in. He felt his hair brushed slightly as the cold metal made contact._

 _All of a sudden, a knock on the window was heard._

 _Tsuna quickly hid the gun under his bed, instead of pulling the trigger. The teenager slid his window open, a gush of cold autumn wind entered like an invited guest. He got out right on time because a figure flew in, and if he stood where he was he would have been knocked over._

 _"Jack-onii-san!"_

 _Tsuna exclaimed happily, the attempt suicide pushed into the back of his mind. Last thing he needed was for Jack to figure out what he wanted to do. The winter spirit grinned down at him happily. He had a wrapped up boxed under his arm. Tsuna looked at it curiously, wondering what it was. His question was answered by Jack, whom threw to him from underhand the box:_

 _"Happy birthday kid"_

 _"I'm not a kid!"_

 _Tsuna pouted, but on the inside was very excited. Finally! Finally someone remembered that it was his birthday! Brown eyes stared at the orange wrapped box questionably, as if he tried to guess what was inside. The albino watched him for a reaction. Gently, Tsuna unraveled the piece of paper. The box was pretty big, but not huge. It seemed to be containing one or more objects. He took the top off, looked inside, and was surprised at what he saw. He dug inside, taking out a tight dark blue long sleeved shirt and right after tight black jeans._

 _"Clothes?"_

 _Tsuna asked in confusion. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it or anything, but it was just that he expected something to do with snow coming from Jack. Jack didn't looked offended at all, instead he had this mischievous look in his ice like eyes. He said:_

 _"Put them on!"_

 _Tsuna was confused but did, as he was told, not ashamed at all to undress in front of the other. There were times when he was little that he needed help getting dressed, and Jack would help him at those times. So, the embarrassment of being half nude was gone. He put on the clothes, and found that they fit him like a glove. He looked himself in front of the mirror and was surprised at the sight in front of him. No longer did he look like a weak nobody. Now, he looked pretty cool. The blue shirt hugged his body tightly, but it gave him enough room to move around as well as gave him comfort. The jeans hugged his legs as well, giving the illusion that he was taller than he really was._

 _"Jack-onii-san...?"_

 _Tsuna asked in confusion. He watched Jack seems to look at him critically as he checked how it fit. Finally, he nodded in approval._

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"I like it... but is there something more to these clothes?"_

 _Why did Tsuna have that feeling? Jack smirked._

 _"Well, because these aren't normal clothes." The smirk turned into a serious look. "I had North check into a few spells. When you'll get shot, the clothes will stop the bullet from hitting you."_

 _"So, it's like a bullet proof vest?"_

 _"Yeah. It also will grow with you. So, for example, if you grow into 6' it'll still fit you."_

 _Tsuna stared at Jack for a bit. Ever since he told the spirit about his position, the albino freaked out completely before he went on about how he could get himself killed and all of that. The teenager looked at the mirror again. He looked at himself as his whole being camouflaged into the darkness of the room. He felt his heart sunk into his stomach. What was he thinking? He was being selfish. Even though he felt like nobody cared for him, he clearly was wrong. The spirits, especially Jack, cared for him deeply. If he shot himself, he didn't believe that Man in Moon would turn him into a spirit like everybody else. He chose those that had a purpose, the adolescent didn't go under that category. At least, that was what he thought. They would mourn his death. It would make his situation worse than better._

 _A little while after, which included a few more gifts that the winter spirit gave to the teenager from the other spirits, Jack left to spread some winter. His blue eyes looked up at the full moon, which stared right back at him. He stood there in silence for a bit. All of a sudden, a small soft smile appeared on the winter spirit's lips._

 _"Yeah, he's a good kid isn't he? He deserves a better life."_

 _More silence. All of a sudden, Jack laughed._

 _"Ah, so you think so too hm? That would be interesting."_

 _After 100 years since the day Jamie died, he found another believer that he cared about... maybe more so than Jamie._

-ooOOoo-

 _26 year old Tsuna stood in front of the full size mirror. He wore a white suit and his best friends stood behind him. He was nervous and wanted to be left alone. So, his best friends left him after they gave him some encouraging words. The brown headed man studied himself. He had grown so much since his early adolescence. He had grown until 5'11'', which was taller than most Japanese males. Maybe it was his Italian genes that played a role in it. He wasn't sure, but he was sure thankful for it. He was no longer scrawny. Throughout the years of training, as well as losing the rest of the baby fat, he had built muscles and now had a lean tone body. He grew out his hair, making it go past his shoulders, but the top of his hair stayed spiky._

 _He was no longer Dame-Tsuna, but now Vongola Decimo... or as his tutor Reborn liked to remind him: Neo Vongola Decimo._

 _But the titles didn't matter today._

 _Today Tsuna was getting married._

 _No, he wasn't engaged to his childhood crush Kyoko, nor the other girl Haru. He had met this woman in Italy when he finished school in Japan. They went out a few times as friends then dated and, after two years, got engaged and now were about to get married._

 _Tsuna exhaled shakily. How long has it been since he had last been shaken up like this? He wasn't sure._

 _The man lay down in the only couch that there was in the room. He threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight in hope to gather some nerves. All of a sudden, he felt cold wind blow into the room. He uncovered his eyes, confused because it was fall and yet not cold like winter... winter! Jack! The man sat up straight quickly and just as he expected there stood a smirking Jack._

 _"Jack-onii-san!"_

 _"That's my name!"_

 _Jack replied cheekily. He flew over to the low coffee table and sat on it._

 _"I didn't think you'll make it!"_

 _"Of course I will! It's not every day that you get married." The brown excited eyes turned slightly dulled. The winter spirit frowned at the sight. He asked, "What's wrong kid?"_

 _"I... I..."_

 _Tsuna didn't know how to describe his emotions. He was shaking, sweating a little, worried, paranoid, there were so many emotions going on inside of him that he didn't know where to start even. His shoulders sunk at his pathetic behavior. Good thing Reborn wasn't here or the hitman would have beaten the old habit out of him. Jack sighed softly and nodded a little._

 _"I see, you have cold feet."_

 _"Uh?"_

 _Tsuna replied unintelligently. Jack chuckled deeply with amusements._

 _"You have cold feet. You feel nervous, anxious, paranoid, that sort of stuff right?"_

 _The mafia boss blushed with embarrassment and nodded._

 _"How did-"_

 _"I know?" Jack cut the human off. "You're not the only guy I've met that has been in the same situation."_

 _Tsuna was quiet for a bit. He then asked:_

 _"So, it's normal?"_

 _"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. That is, unless you're having second thoughts."_

 _"No! No, never I- I-..." Tsuna looked away still embarrassed. "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without her."_

 _Jack smiled softly in fathom. He joked:_

 _"Then what are you doing in here? Isn't it about time to go meet your bride?"_

 _Tsuna's eyes shot up, they widened in shock at realization._

 _"Oh no! I have to get going or Reborn will kill me!"_

 _Jack laughed in amusements as the man in front of him ran off to the wedding._

-ooOOoo-

 _3 years had passed, and the 29 year old Tsuna was in the nursery late at night. His wife, whom needed her sleep, was out like a light in their master bedroom which was located on the other side of the hallway. The man picked up his 3 month old son. He fed the slightly fussed child. Finally, silence overcame the bedroom. The only sound was made was sucking which came from the baby._

 _Tsuna's brown eyes soften at his son. He kissed the small forehead gently, which caused the child to close his green eyes. The open window fiddled a little as familiar winter wind came in. The man in the room didn't have to look up to know who it was._

 _"Good to see you again Jack-onii-san."_

 _"Hey kid, how are ya doing?"_

 _Jack asked as he flew towards Tsuna. He tilted his head to the side, looking down at the baby with curiosity. The brown headed individual chuckled lightly:_

 _"I'm fine, a little tired, but well."_

 _"Good, who's this kid?"_

 _Jack asked once again. Last time he had seen his friend was at the wedding. He had too much to do for the last few years to be able to visit him. It didn't helped the fact that the spring and summer spirits hated him and Italy was their territory. He was lucky last time. Was this baby his son?_

 _"This is my son-" Well, that answered the question, "He's 3 months."_

 _Jack tilted his head a little. He flew a bit higher only to lower right next to Tsuna, to get a better look at the baby boy. He asked:_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Roman, Roman Sawada."_

 _The teenage spirit nodded lightly in approval._

 _"Cool, how is it being a dad?"_

 _The teasing made Tsuna blush lightly, but a proud smile beamed on his face._

 _"I like it, it's hard and frustrating sometimes, but I like it."_

 _He repeated, but softly, in the end._

 _"You'll be a great dad."_

 _"I hope so. I don't want to end up like_ him _."_

 _Tsuna's face hardened at the thought of his father. A sneer made its way onto his face. He had fired his father the minute he got his position as the head, forcing the man to go live with his wife back in Japan, whom waited still for his return. Last he heard, they were very happy, but his father was still being a moron by keeping the mafia life a secret. Well, unlike that idiotic man Tsuna had sent people to guard his childhood house and protect the residents._

 _Jack frowned at the reaction. He knew all too well why his believer reacted like that. He didn't blame him. When he got his human memories back, all he saw was he, his mother and sister. His dad wasn't in the picture. From what he remembered of him, the guy didn't want anything to do with him nor his sister, and ran away when the pressure of looking after the family was too big, at least for him. That was when Jack had to take over as the man of the family. Shortly after his death, he remembered seeing his mother's second wedding to another man, a good family friend and a person that he knew he could be trusted with the family he had left._

 _"You're not your father, and you will never end up like the guy. You're already the opposite of the guy. If I remember correctly, he wasn't there when you were born, and came back when you were 5. Yet, you're here with your 3 month old son."_

 _Tsuna was quiet for a second. He was lost in his thoughts. He looked away from his childhood friend to look at his now asleep son. He gently stroked the warm cheek. Roman moved slightly in his sleep, but he didn't wake up._

 _"Thanks"_

 _"No problem"_

-ooOOoo-

 _It was winter in Italy. There was a bit of snow going around, not too much but enough to let the children play in it. That was the case with the Vongola Familia. The children of the boss and his guardians ran around outside, playing in the snow with no sign of wanting to get inside. The guardians were gone for their missions, which left their boss to look after their children. They had their full trust in the man. So, they had no need to worry about the children's' well being._

 _35 year old Tsuna looked out of his office window. He watched the children with soft eyes and an amused smile when he saw Gokudera's, his storm guardian, son being pushed into the snow by Chrome's, one of his two mist guardians, son then the two started to get into a fist fight which resulted in his second child, a daughter, to separate the two. It was wise to be outside with them, just in case, but the Vongola mansion was so secure that not even a mouse was left unnoticed._

 _So, there was no need to worry._

 _The man sat back down in his spinning armchair and spun a bit to face the children again. He then noticed a familiar presence. A deep amused chuckle erupted through his throat as he watched Jack play with the kids, whom all noticed. They had a lot of fun throwing snow balls around and making a snow man with whatever snow they could get their little hands on. After about two hours, the children were escorted back into the big mansion by one of the butlers to get out of the cold before they got sick._

 _Tsuna got up to open the window. Just then, a figure flew through the open window only to stand in front of the wooden desk._

 _"Jack-onii-san, it's good to see you again."_

 _"You too kid"_

 _"I see you had some fun with the kids."_

 _The winter spirit chuckled softly. His blue eyes soften at the thought of those children._

 _"Yeah, I did... that girl, the only one in the group, she had grown up quite a bit... she's special."_

 _Jack finally stated, to which Tsuna nodded. The mafia boss said calmly:_

 _"She's the first candidate to take after me."_

 _"I see... no surprise there. Roman is less emotional, less caring, I can't see him take over for you. But that girl, Alessa, she has this warmth and strength..."_

 _Jack trailed off. He knew that he didn't need to finish the sentence, because he watched as the father of the child smiled softly then nodded in agreement._

 _"Yes, I agree."_

 _There was comfortable silence between the two._

 _"Thank you for telling them about me."_

 _"Of course"_

-ooOOoo-

 _Many, many years later, a 74 year old Tsuna lay in bed. His once upon a time brown hair now was gray. The man lay in comfortable article of garments. His breath was slow and steady. Nobody was around him, since it was late at night. His beloved wife died in her sleep just a few months ago. His eldest left the mafia world, going into law. His youngest, his only daughter, took over his position and had done wonders for the mafia family._

 _The old gentleman thought back to his life. It was long, hard, sad but yet happy and so very rewarding. He thought back to the day that he wanted to committee suicide. The memory made him chuckle softly. He was such a foolish child, but yet so very smart and aware of his surroundings. It was only thanks to one person that showed him the light, and that individual stood sat on the window seat._

 _Tsuna slowly tilted his head to the side, to stare at his old childhood friend, the one that so many people pushed aside as a story. Nobody but children believed in this fun loving, smart, mischievous yet protective spirit. It was a sad fact, but there was nothing one could do._

 _There was heavy silence in the room, not one of comfort but that of sadness. The blue eyes that were always cheerful and mischievous, now stared with sadness and tears. The teenager looking spirit held his cane closer to his body. His body curled up into a tight ball. There were no sobs, no shouting nor yelling, nothing. His body didn't even shake. Yet, none of those things stopped the tears that silently ran down the winter spirit's' cheeks, one by one, slowly._

 _Finally, Tsuna spoke:_

 _"Jack-onii-san, come over here..."_

 _Jack did just that, but slowly. When he was at the side of the bed, the teenage spirit grabbed a hold of the wrinkly old hand that reached out to him into his two young ones._

 _"Tsuna..."_

 _It was all that Jack could say, and in a whisper of sadness no less. Tsuna grinned softly. He tightened his hand his hardest, which wasn't much but something._

 _"Jack-onii-san, thank you for everything. You... you're my childhood best friend, I can't ask for a better one. You've always been there for me when I needed you, emotionally or physically didn't matter. You've stood at my side even though I was getting older and you stayed young. You saved me from doing the biggest mistake in my life. I... thank you."_

 _This time, Tsuna was crying too, but there was still that smile on his face that said everything would be all right, when in reality it wasn't._

 _Jack cried harder, his shoulders now shook violently._

 _"Good night Jack-onii-san"_

 _"S-S-Sleep tight, Tsuna, d-d-don't let the b-b-bed bugs bite."_

 _The brown eyes closed slowly. The smile stayed in place. The hand that was in Jack's hand turned cold matching his temperature. The winter spirit let the rest of the tears fall. He didn't notice the snow that he created in the room. The snow was slow, landing oh so gently onto the surfaces of the objects in the room. The winter spirit gave his dead believer one last smile. Gently setting the hand at his side, Jack flew out of the window for the very last time._

 _He left behind a snow covered room, which made the dark depressed room look like a winter wonderland._

 **Translations**

 **Onii - Big brother**

 **San - Honorary way of calling someone or if you don't know the person very well**


End file.
